megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Guts Man
is a civil engineer Robot Master from the Mega Man classic series created for wilderness reclamation. He was built by Dr. Light (along with Dr. Wily in some sources) to help with construction work, along with Bomb Man. He is capable of lifting and transporting heavy boulders, among other things. He and Cut Man are quite popular within Capcom. Guts Man is so popular, in fact, that Dr. Wily built a huge tank with his form in Mega Man 2, Guts-Dozer, and again as a drilling machine in Mega Man 7, Guts Man G. There are also other robots that are similar to him, like Guts Hover, Gamma and Gorisly. He and Stone Man are good friends. In Super Adventure Rockman, Mega Man can only fight against Bubble Man or Heat Man. When Mega Man meet Guts Man, he says he found the robot Mega Man could not fight defeated and gives the weapon of the boss to him. He is a playable character in Mega Man: Powered Up and Mega Man: Battle and Chase. Though Guts Man is considered stupid (most because of his cartoon version), in Mega Man: Powered Up it is shown that he has average intelligence. Guts Man and Cut Man appeared in all episodes of the Mega Man cartoon series, and his GutsMan.EXE counterpart is also a main character in the MegaMan Battle Network series. He throws heavy, solid blocks at you with his Super Arm. Data Mega Man: Battle and Chase: *'Vehicle:' Wild Arms *'Body:' Twin Arm Body ("Double Arm Body" in Japan) *'Engine:' Slope Engine *'Wing:' Power Wing *'Tire:' Press Tire ("Power Press Tire" in Japan) Mega Man and Bass CD data A civil engineer robot. He is so powerful that he can lift and carry a rock of two tons. "Maximum Power!" Good point: Sentimental Bad point: One-track mind Like: Karaoke Dislike: Arguments Rockman Complete Works data とちかいたく用ロボット。 とてもがんじょうなボディをもっている。 いわ攻撃だけよければ、カンタンにたおせる。 Translation: Land reclamation function robot. Has really strong body. You only need to avoid getting hit by his rock attack. Mega Man Powered Up dialogues Selected: "I got it covered" As boss See the other Robot Masters "as playable" dialogues for Guts Man's others quotes. Mega Man: *Gutsman: "Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt." *Megaman: "Time to punch out and go home, Gutsman!" *Gutsman: "You big idiot! What'll happen to me if i get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me!" Roll *Gutsman: Hey, men only! Go home before you get hurt! *Roll: Get a hold of yourself! You're bothering other people, you know?! you're making me mad! *Gutsman: Hey, there's work to be done around... Ah, alright, missy, I'll forgive you... Protoman As playable Cut Man Mega Man? Ice Man Bomb Man Fire Man Elec Man *Gutsman: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! *Elecman: Even if you were to call lightning from the sky with your thunderous voice, you will never pierce my gorgeous heart... *Gutsman: Ha, let's see what you'd say if a rock fell on your head! Oil Man Time Man Yellow Devil Copy Robot Stage enemies Enemies in Guts Man's stage. *Big Eye *Blader *Met *Picket Man Other media ]] Guts Man is in every episode of the Mega Man cartoon series along with Cut Man. In the cartoon, all brawn and no brain would be the best way to describe Guts Man (often referred to also as "Gutsy" on the show). While Guts Man is a very strong and deadly opponent, he usually finds himself on the losing side thanks to his stupidity. Guts Man had his own action figure. This Guts Man has a very square blue jaw, where the video game Guts Man had a more round beige jaw. Other than that, there's not much difference. ]] Guts Man appears in the fifth episode of the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master. In the manga Rockman Megamix, Guts Man is taller than his video game counterpart, and his alloy is the most resistant of Dr. Light's robots. He's the last of Dr. Light's robots that Mega Man faces. As the Mega Buster doesn't work against him, Mega Man used the Hyper Bomb to damage the inner components of Guts Man, deactivating him. He is later fixed by Dr. Light to help in deactivating Wily's base. After this, the government decides to dispose all six of Dr. Light's robots for their criminal actions, but Wood Man rescues them, asking them to join Wily again. Guts Man refuses, and helps Mega Man to fight against Air Man and other Wily robots. After this event, the government forgave the six robots. See also ]] Related pages and similar enemies. *Bomb Man *Stone Man *Concrete Man *Guts-Dozer *Guts Man G *Guts Hover *Gamma *Gorisly Trivia *Guts Man (along with Bomb Man) was one of the only Robot Masters from the first Mega Man game that didn't appear in its Game Boy equivalent. *Concrete Man, a Robot Master from Mega Man 9, bears a resemblance to him. *Guts Man (along with Ice Man) makes a cameo appearance in Mega Man 8. He can be seen at Clown Man's stage in the form of a Guts Man G action figure. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Earth-mover Robot Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light